


Дрейфующий без якоря

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Devil Fruit weirdness, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Post-Marineford, lost at sea, lots of sadness and anger, watching life drift by, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Эйс проснулся с воспоминаниями о Маринфорде, и с фруктом Мера Мера но Ми рядом с ним. Они дрейфовали посреди моря, без корабля в зоне видимости, и по какой-то неизведанной причине Эйс не тонул.
Kudos: 7





	Дрейфующий без якоря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drifting without an Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691968) by [Glaux_Bryonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaux_Bryonia/pseuds/Glaux_Bryonia). 



Пробуждение Эйса сопровождалось резким вздохом и, как ему показалось, разрывом лёгких. Он свернулся в позу эмбриона, словно в попытке сдержать свою боль. Луффи, о нет, там же Луффи, _его младший брат_ …

Осознание этого мгновенно ввело его в состояние шока, а затем сменилось потрясением.

Ему потребовалось несколько долгих, мучительных минут, наполненных неконтролируемыми рыданиями и мыслями, сменяющими друг друга, прежде чем он понял, что его руки ощупывают торс.

Грудь, которой больше не должно быть. Грудь, _которой не должно было быть_. Эйс крепко зажмурился и попытался подавить подступающую панику, от которой у него вновь перехватило дыхание.

Его руки чуть сильнее прижались к зияющей дыре, которой нет, но должна быть в его груди. Всё, что встретило его, было нормальным сопротивлением мышц и костей. Даже кровь не поприветствовала его.

Всё ещё дрожа, как тростинка на штормовом ветру, он медленно распрямил спину.

Он не осмеливался даже взглянуть вниз и называл себя за это трусом.

Но он _не мог_ … не мог видеть… не мог смотреть в лицо… _не мог смириться_ с тем, что всё его нутро знало, как истину.

 _Он нарушил своё обещание, данное младшему брату_.

Но плоть под его робкими прикосновениями пальцев была цела.

Это заняло у него довольно много времени, но, в конце концов, он прикусил губу, расправил плечи и решительно посмотрел вниз.

Результат оказался весьма разочаровывающим.

Там не было ничего, что стоило бы внимания.

Медленно, недоверчиво прищурившись, Эйс ощупал то место, где, как он помнил, оставалась только жгучая боль и расплавленный камень. Боль была настолько сильной, что вскоре превратилась в своего рода оцепенение, агонию. Боль была так велика, что его нервы больше не могли выразить её словами, и поэтому он заглушил крик.

Это молчание позволило ему произнести свои последние слова, несмотря на то, что его лёгкие превратились в красные руины.

Теперь онемения не было, хотя после такой сильной боли оно почти наступило. Но Эйс чувствовал, как его пальцы давят на кожу. Не только из-за кончиков пальцев, но и от давления на грудь и впадины ногтей над костью.

Он захрипел, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сделать что-то ещё.

Было совсем не больно.

_Это было совсем не больно._

Почему ему не было больно?

Неужели… неужели ему показалось?

При всём своём недоумении и душевной боли он так и не понял, что то, на чём он лежал, не было ни деревом, ни песком.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли в сплошных сутолоке и смятении, и он искренне сомневался, не сошёл ли он с ума где-нибудь в Импел Дауне. Может, он заснул, и этот сон каким-то образом оказался невероятно подробным и занял слишком много времени, чтобы пройти.

Потому что, насколько он мог судить, тут были только волны. Мягко покачивающиеся волны, отражающие синеву неба над головой, и совершенно безразличные к явной _странности_ , которая стала жизнью Эйса.

По какой-то причине Эйс не тонул, несмотря на то, что под его ногами не было ни земли, ни корабля, чтобы уберечь его от смерти в воде. Его не мучил голод, а жажда совершенно не проявлялась вопреки здравому смыслу. Эйс наблюдал за восходом и заходом солнца и луны, и как бы ясно ни было, что время идёт, его телесные потребности бросались в глаза своим отсутствием.

В этом не было _никакого_ смысла. Вообще.

Да, и рядом с ним плавал фрукт, отдалённо похожий на апельсин, который он смутно припоминал. Это было похоже на его собственный дьявольский фрукт, из тех немногих деталей, которые он мог вспомнить, но последнее, что он знал — для фрукта не было никакого способа возродиться, пока пользователь был жив.

Это сбивало с толку. Почти настолько, что он забыл о Маринфорде. Но ничто в _мире_ не могло заставить его забыть о Маринфорде. На самом деле он всё ещё регулярно переживал из-за произошедшего там. Потому что там была его _семья_ , а также его младший брат, и _что, блять, произошло после того, как он отключился?_

Он всерьёз задумался, не снится ли ему всё это? Потому что это был _настоящий кошмар_.

И вот ещё что. Загадка, которая была его странной спутницей, несмотря ни на что, очень отвлекала.

По мере того как дни складывались в недели, а ближе всего к твёрдой земле виднелись далекие призраки островов, _загадка_ всё больше и больше занимала его время и мысли, хотя бы для того, чтобы хоть на мгновение перестать мучиться из-за незнания, что сейчас с его семьёй и младшим братом. В тот единственный раз, когда мимо него пролетел чайка-посыльный, глупая птица совершенно не обратила на него внимания. И по какой-то причине его пламя отказалось отвечать на его зов, так что он так ни разу и не заглядывал в газету.

Ему было отказано даже в намёке на то, что могло случиться с его семьёй, с его _младшим братом_. Потому что по какой-то причине его силы исчезли, и в поле зрения не было людей — ни единой души, которая могла бы дать ему хоть какое-то знание к тому, что произошло.

Эти вопросы _сводили его с ума_ — настолько странной была загадка.

Сон казался единственным объяснением, но оно не было похоже на _правильное_ объяснение, поэтому Эйсу пришлось бороться с этой головоломкой.

Это не переставало сводить его с ума.

Он не мог ни к чему прикоснуться. Не мог прикоснуться ни к своему фрукту, ни к морю. Он не чувствовал ни ветра на своей коже, ни влажной волны, омывающей его ноги; ни солнечного тепла, ни проливного ливня, ни шторма. Это было похоже на то, что он был пойман в бесконечный кошмар. Что бы он ни делал, он не мог проснуться и не мог уйти. Как будто его собственные кости были связаны с дьявольским фруктом в воде, и не позволяли ему выйти за пределы установленного диапазона всего лишь около пятидесяти метров или около того.

У него не было другого выбора, кроме как идти вперед, наблюдая за миром, не испытывая его; он был беспомощен, как лист в тисках неумолимого прилива.

Это было похоже на то, что он был ничем иным, как призраком, брошенным на произвол судьбы.

***

Волны шлепалии по песку. Толкали его туда-сюда, как ребёнка, играющего со своей едой; по мокрым зернам пробежал малюсенький крабик.

Эйс тупо уставился на эти бесконечные движения. Его фрукт наконец-то прибило к берегу, но прошло уже две недели, _две недели_ сидения здесь и ничегонеделания. И если забыть о дикой природе, то не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как смотреть за приливами и отливами на этом крошечном, богом забытом, необитаемом, затерянном в глуши кусочке пляжа. Он даже не мог добраться до джунглей, до которых было рукой подать.

Это было до невозможного скучно.

Он перепробовал уже всё. Не было ничего, к чему он мог бы прикоснуться, ничего, что он мог бы хотя бы почувствовать. Единственное, что он ещё чувствовал — эмоции. На данный момент, это только делало всю ситуацию ещё более мучительной. Быть способным чувствовать свои разочарование, гнев и беспокойство, и не быть в состоянии ничего с этим поделать, в то время как скука медленно разрывала его разум на части. В то время, как он был ограничен пространством вокруг своего дьявольского фрукта, как дикий зверь запертый в клетке, он не мог убежать — мир вокруг него был вне досягаемости.

Это придало совершенно новый смысл понятию «Ад».

Истерики и крики больше не приносили удовлетворения. Они никогда не задерживались достаточно долго, чтобы избавить его от скуки.

В этот момент Эйс уже не мог даже притворяться, что отрицает правду. Он был мёртв, по-настоящему, и по какой-то причине теперь был вынужден преследовать свой возрожденный дьявольский фрукт. Он хотел бы, чтобы если ему и пришлось кого-то преследовать, то только своего младшего брата или кого-то из его команды. Даже у его собственной могилы должно было быть более интересно, чем это, потому что люди приходят поговорить на могилы, не так ли? По крайней мере, тогда он не застрял бы в этой безнадежной и бесконечной неопределённости.

Но даже самая худшая неопределённость через некоторое время становилась тупой, и в этот момент она превратилась в оцепенение, которое съедало Эйса — только если он позволял себе думать об этом. У него было достаточно практики, чтобы не позволить себе этого.

Всё, что он мог сделать, это ждать, пока закончится это долгое пребывание. Он понятия не имел, когда это произойдёт, и ему оставалось только верить, что на это не уйдут столетия.

Прошло всего несколько недель, самое большее — несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как он проснулся в море, но Эйс уже начал забывать, каково это — жить.

Он понятия не имел, как долго ещё сможет оставаться в здравом уме. Он просто молился, чтобы что-то случилось, прежде чем он полностью потеряет себя.

***

Его молитва о том, чтобы что-то случилось, возможно, была немного глупой, признался себе Эйс. Он снова оказался в океане после того, как мощная волна смыла Мера Мера но Ми обратно в открытые воды. Океан был ещё более тусклым, чем остров, и Эйс никогда не думал, что он скажет это.

Он любил океан, в этом не было никаких сомнений, но того, что делало океан таким интересным, тут не было. Ни корабля, ни команды — ничего и никого, кто мог бы составить ему компанию. Никаких островов, чтобы исследовать и держать свой ум занятым.

Он любил океан, но больше за то, что он мог бы дать ему, а не за бесконечные просторы горизонта или повторяющиеся волны. Шторма были интересны, но их было не так много и далеко, и ничто не заставляло время проходить быстрее.

Вскоре он впал в почти коматозное состояние, очень близкое ко сну. Но, как призрак, он больше не мог спать, что было просто несправедливо. Ему не было бы так скучно, если бы он мог поспать несколько самых утомительных часов подряд. Самое близкое, что он мог сделать, это отключить свой разум и просто смотреть вдаль, как зомби.

Несколько месяцев спустя он был так близок к совершенству этого, что чуть не упустил корабль вдалеке. Он не приближался, что было неприятно, но это давало Эйсу некоторую надежду. Может быть, если его фрукт будет найден, он наконец узнает, что случилось в Маринфорде после его смерти.

Потому что теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что погиб на этой проклятой войне. Ему даже не нужно было вспоминать об огромной дыре в груди, чтобы понять это. Он сомневался в этом некоторое время, даже после того, как решил, что он призрак, его притупленный ум обманывал его, полагая, что все это было ложью. Но ни один сон не длился так долго — даже сон человека, находящегося в коме — и не было никакого утешения в том, чтобы позволить себе эту иллюзию.

Он действительно _застрял_.

— Сколько же времени пройдёт, — мрачно подумал Эйс, — прежде чем фрукт найдут?

Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он сойдёт с ума?

***

Как оказалось, на поиски ушло немало времени. Но лучше бы его тогда никто не находил, с тревогой подумал Эйс, наблюдая за тем, в чьи именно руки попал его фрукт — он бы лучше предпочел безумие.

Чёртов Дофламинго, шичибукай и король Дрессроуз.

 _«По крайней мере, это не Тич»,_ — неуверенно произнёс тоненький голосок у него в голове.

Эйс усмехнулся про себя. Дофламинго был лишь немногим лучше Тича. Дофламинго был ублюдком и подонком, но он полагал, что по крайней мере шичибукай никогда не убивал никого из тех, о ком заботился Эйс.

Во всяком случае, насколько он знал…

По крайней мере, Дофламинго не притворялся их братом.

Затем Дофламинго объявил о начале турнира, и Эйс всерьёз задумался, не передумать ли ему. После того, как он взорвался в худшем приступе гнусного гнева, который у него когда-либо был с тех пор, как он был ребёнком — бытие призраком разрушило его зрелость в этот момент, к его большому сожалению. Он не хотел, чтобы его фрукт были каким-то грёбаным _призом_ , чёрт возьми!

Но никто этого не заметил. Как всегда.

***

Турнир был ужасен и вызывал у Эйса мурашки по коже, но по мере того, как шли приготовления, он также давал ему надежду, что это бесконечное бытие наконец закончится.

Он оплакивал то, что так и не получил ответа о том, что случилось с его братом.

Он узнал, что со дня его смерти в Маринфорде прошло два года — и больше ничего. В газете, которую он мельком увидел, не было ни одного заголовка, который сообщил бы ему что-нибудь существенное. Ничего о пиратах Белоуса или команде мугивар. Никакого упоминания о его младшем брате.

Это было невыносимо тяжело: находиться рядом с людьми, но не иметь возможности поговорить с ними. Но в данный момент, если это освободит его, он полагал, что сможет справиться с этим.

В любом случае, у него не было выбора.

***

Дофламинго был жутким и отвратительным человеческим существом, решил Эйс, наблюдая, как этот человек обращается к своим последователям. Эйс действительно не мог себе представить, что эти люди увидели в нём.

Затем шичибукай упомянул его младшего брата, и впервые за много лет Эйс почувствовала нечто иное, чем тупое приятие и кричащее безумное разочарование.

Кровь застыла у него в жилах, когда он услышал имя Луффи.

— Если он узнает об этом, то мугивара Луффи обязательно попытается заполучить его, — смех, такой же странный и тревожный, как и он сам.

Все мысли о принятии и примирении со своей судьбой вылетели в окно, когда этот _ублюдок_ раскрыл свой грандиозный план заманить к себе младшего брата Эйса — используя для этого _фрукт Эйса_.

Хотя Эйс был невыносимо рад наконец получить подтверждение того, что Луффи выжил, его грудь была слишком переполнена кипящей яростью, чтобы это почувствовать.

— Только через мой труп, чёртов ублюдок! — закричал он в лицо шичибукаю. — _Ты не тронешь ни единого волоска на его голове, слышишь меня?!_

Никто, конечно, не слышал его, даже когда он целился ударами в их чёртовы головы, с целью убить их — он был всего лишь призраком. Эйс бушевал долго, сильно и громко, хуже, чем худший из штормов Нового мира, хотя он знал, что ничего не может сделать.

В конце концов, он уже был мёртв.

Мёртвые не могли прикоснуться к живым. И не важно, насколько живые заслуживают того, чтобы их лица превратились в кашу.

Эйс кричал. Горе и ярость изливались из него в форме оглушительного звука, который должен был заставить людей закрыть уши и свернуться калачиком от боли. Это должно было привести в действие силу, которая когда-то заставляла взрослых падать, как мух, перед беспомощной яростью маленького мальчика, но которую ему никогда не удавалось активировать снова, пока он был жив.

Дофламинго просто продолжал говорить.

Эйс кричал, кричал и кричал; не имея ни тела, которое могло бы выйти из воздуха, ни голоса, который мог бы сорваться.

Это никак не помогло ему сбросить давление, которое жгло его грудь, как магма.

***

Берджесс. _Грёбаный Джисуз Берджесс был в игре, чтобы выиграть его дьявольский фрукт._

И не только он. Эйс понятия не имел, как его никто не узнал, но его младший брат был прямо там, на арене, вместе со всеми другими претендентами на блок «С». Он носил бороду и солнцезащитные очки, как свою маскировку из всего, что мог найти, и цветастую рубашку, которая слишком сильно напоминала ему их дедушку.

У его младшего брата действительно был ужасный вкус.

А также совершенно никакого чувства самосохранения.

— Идиот! — в никуда прокричал Эйс. — Убирайся отсюда! Почему ты никогда не поймёшь, что всё это ловушка, тупой идиот!

Луффи, или Луси, как он теперь себя называл — и в самом деле, что всё это значит? Нет, минутку, Эйс знал. Глупый идиот чуть не выдал себя на лету, не так ли? — совершенно не слыша своего брата, он сражался со свирепостью и решимостью, которые Эйс редко видел раньше. Не так сильно, как когда-то в Маринфорде, за что Эйс мог только быть благодарен, но всё же слишком близко к нему для утешения старшего брата.

Эйс стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, и у него не было выбора — _вообще никакого выбора_ — но смотреть, как его младший брат рискует своей жизнью ради сувенира, Эйс не мог.

Он не хотел, чтобы Мера Мера но Ми попал в руки кого-нибудь из других претендентов, но прямо сейчас Эйс отдал бы всё, чтобы вытащить Луффи из ловушки Дофламинго и сразиться с одним из членов пиратов Чёрной Бороды.

_Почему он не может понять, что я хочу, чтобы он жил?!_

***

Эйс чуть ли не рычал, бесплодно извиваясь и поворачиваясь против невидимых нитей, которые удерживали его слишком далеко от его фрукта. Этот боец — тот, что осмелился назвать себя Луси — это был не Луффи!

 _Кто занял место его младшего брата?!_  
Он оскалил зубы, олицетворяя гнев и ненависть, и всё же был безнадежно беспомощен, как слабейший из ветров. Никогда ещё его дьявольский фрукт не был так похож на проклятие. Даже оказавшись в руках Дофламинго это не могло сравниться с тем, что происходит сейчас. Даже зная, что его фрукт был использован в качестве приманки для его брата. Даже тысячекратно проклятый Берджесс, появившийся здесь, не мог сравниться с той яростью, которая охватила его при виде этого двойника.

Луффи бы никогда не отказался от своего места здесь — ни за что на свете. Его младший брат был достаточно глуп, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью тысячу раз, чтобы вернуть то, что было драгоценно для Эйса. И это был _его дьявольский фрукт_. Это было буквально частью его самого в течение многих лет.

Луффи бы ни за что не отказался от мысли выиграть его. Не по своей воле.

Если Эйс когда-нибудь получит шанс, он разорвёт этого ублюдка на куски.

Эйс был вынужден наблюдать, как человек, который утверждал, что он Луффи, держал свою собственную позицию против других участников.

Эйс был вынужден наблюдать, как человек, назвавшийся Луффи, разбил платформу, на которой сражались соперники.

Эйс был вынужден наблюдать, как человек, назвавшийся Луффи, разломил коробку — в которой лежал его фрукт — голыми руками и съел его.

Эйс был вынужден наблюдать, как человек, назвавшийся Луффи, использовал фирменный приём Эйса, чтобы уничтожить своих противников.

Эйс яростно взревел на небо. Казалось, что-то изменилось, но Эйс не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он едва замечал, что его больше не тащила за собой Мера Мера но Ми. Вместо этого он активно преследовал того, кто его съел.

_Я не прощу тебя, я не прощу тебя, я не прощу тебя!_

_Что ты сделал с моим младшим братом?!_

***

Эйс застыл в изумлении. Его ярость остановилась перед невозможными словами.

_Нет… этого не может быть…_

И все же.

_— Мугивара Луффи. Он же мой младший брат!_

Нет… нет, это было невозможно.…

— Сабо? — одно-единственное слово, маленькое, сломанное и беспомощное, и проигнорированное — не то, чтобы он ожидал чего-то ещё.

_Сабо… ты… ты жив?_

***

Это Сабо. _Это был Сабо_.Так оно и было. Живой и повзрослевший.

Эйс не знал, радоваться ему или расстраиваться, когда Сабо совершенно не заметил, как он выпучил глаза. Если бы Эйс вообще мог дотронуться до Сабо, он бы сделал в лучшем стиле Луффи: завернул своего _живого_ брата в лучшие осьминожьи объятия, с которыми он мог справиться.

Он был разочарован тем, что Сабо не услышал его даже после того, как съел фрукт Мера Мера но в этот момент Эйс был готов принять это. Он был справедлив. _Ведь Сабо жив._

Всё это время Эйс не мог не парить над плечом брата. Почти вибрируя от нетерпения и сдерживаемых эмоций, которые он не мог облегчить.

Сабо был здесь. _Сабо был здесь_. Сабо был _прямо здесь!_

Эйс всё ещё не мог в это поверить, но Сабо был здесь, прямо перед ним.

Сабо стал невероятно силен, чтобы суметь быстро справиться с Берджессом и Адмиралом Фуджиторой. Ничего похожего на дворянина, каким его хотели видеть родители. Он не победил Адмирала, но его боевая подготовка была действительно впечатляющей.

Жаль, что Сабо не слышал, как Эйс подбадривал его, когда он выбивал всё дерьмо из этого сукиного сына Берджесса. Сабо также не слышал, как Эйс ворчал, что он должен был просто прикончить ублюдка.

Тем не менее, Эйс был так горд.

Эйс бы хотел всё ещё быть живым, чтобы скрестить кулаки с Сабо и проверить, насколько их навыки боя отличаются друг от друга.

Но оставался ещё один вопрос: _как Сабо оказался здесь, живой?_

Почему он вернулся только сейчас, когда Эйс был уже мёртв?

Эйс наблюдал и удивлялся, как внутри него умещалось холодное чувство покоя, в то время как неверие и радость боролись, как свирепые драконы под его кожей.

***

Это заняло куда больше времени, чем хотелось бы Эйсу — даже после всей этой безумной битвы, на самом деле, — прежде чем кто-либо догадался спросить, на что Эйс требовал ответа с тех пор, как узнал своего брата.

Ответ был совсем не таким, как он ожидал.

— Я не помнил, после того несчастного случая, — мягко проговорил Сабо, в голосе чувствовалось сожаление, и так много вины, что это было похоже на удар кулаком в живот. — Амнезия. Была только эта… полная _пустота_ после того, как я проснулся.

А потом ещё мягче.

— Мне очень жаль. Я никогда не хотел забывать тебя или Эйса, Луффи.

Эйс застыл.

Вокруг него продолжался разговор, но Эйс почти ничего не замечал.

Эйс медленно позволил себе расслабиться и неохотная улыбка тронула его губы. Ах, так вот почему. Глупый Сабо, потерявший свои воспоминания.

Эйс позволил себе на мгновение отчаянно пожалеть, что память Сабо не встрепенулась раньше. В конце концов, Эйс достаточно часто попадал в газеты — изображения не были исключены. Да и Луффи тоже много раз появлялся на первой полосе. Если бы только Сабо увидел их раньше…

Но мгновение — это всё, что он себе позволил, потому что это… это было нормально. Может быть, всё могло бы быть и лучше, и, возможно, его сердце болело так сильно из-за всех потерянных шансов, будто оно было полно хрупких, режущих осколков стекла, но если его смерть гарантировала, что его брат вернётся к Луффи… Эйс мог смириться с этим.

Он вздохнул, и, несмотря на всю душевную боль, которую он сейчас испытывал, там было облегчение. Он чувствовал себя легче, чем когда-либо, и что-то глубоко внутри него, наконец, отпустило, как замок, открывающийся при повороте ключа. Мир вокруг него медленно начал исчезать.

Эйс улыбнулся тогда, даже когда слёзы затуманили его зрение, и изо всех сил постарался запечатлеть эту картину в своей памяти. Сабо и Луффи снова вместе. Раненые, да, истощенные, да, но _вместе_.

Глаза Сабо были мягкими и полными вины, когда он смотрел на их младшего брата. Даже после стольких лет Эйс всё ещё видел покровительственную решимость в расправленных плечах брата.

Это было всё, что ему действительно было нужно.

— Хорошо, Сабо, — тихо сказал он, желая, чтобы хоть раз, _хоть раз_ кто-нибудь услышал его. Что Сабо услышит его голос и поймёт, что Эйс не возражает. Что он так рад, что его брат вернулся, хотя это и было слишком поздно, для того, чтобы снова встретиться с Эйсом…

Но даже если Сабо не слышал, _не мог_ слышать, Эйс знал, что он может доверять своему брату, чтобы тот выполнил его волю. В конце концов, они хотели одного и того же.

— Тогда я оставляю его на тебя. Пожалуйста, позаботься о нашем младшем брате… и сам оставайся в безопасности, идиот. Больше никаких взрывов, хорошо?

Последний всхлип, щеки болели от напряженной улыбки, на глазах выступили слезы, которыми он хотел бы поделиться с братьями.

 _Я буду ждать вас двоих_.


End file.
